


The Natural

by nonamouse



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamouse/pseuds/nonamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pool comes naturally to Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Natural

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in the day under another name. This is not true and did not happen.

Pool comes naturally to Billy, the way the breathing comes naturally to Dominic. He has the patience and concentration and long, supple fingers that curl delicately around the cue stick. His shots always do what he intends for them to do.

And it isn't that Dominic is terrible. Only that he could be better.

Billy tries to teach him the best he can, leaning over the curve of Dominic's back and pressing his fingers around the lacquered cue. He tells Dominic what the faux mother-of-pearl markings on the outside rails are for and how to use them

Try as he might, Dominic can never get it right.

There are other things that Dominic is a natural at. Between shots it's so easy to prop Billy over the table and make him whimper and shudder and miss his shot.

Although, it's rare that Dominic ever misses his.

~Fin


End file.
